(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and to a fabricating method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member therebetween. The anode may inject holes into the light emitting member and the cathode may inject electrons into the light emitting member. The injected electrons and holes may then be combined to form excitons, and the exictones may emit light as they discharge energy. Because the OLED is a self-emissive display device, an additional light source may not be necessary. Therefore, the OLED may have low power consumption, as well as a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio.
Generally, an OLED includes thin film transistors and metal wiring on a substrate. A flat organic layer is formed on the thin film transistors and the metal wirings to reduce protrusions and depressions which may be caused by them. An organic light emitting member is formed on the flat organic layer. However, as the organic layer is made of an organic material and moisture or impurities may thus exist therein. Moreover, the impurities or the moisture may penetrate into the organic light emitting member and cause emission area shrinkage. As a result, the penetrated impurities or moisture may degrade the organic light emitting member from the corners, thereby reducing the size of the emission area.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an organic light emitting display in which impurities or moisture existing in an organic layer can be prevented from penetrating into the emitting member.